The Flames of Human Life
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: Do we truly know what it is to be 'human? Izaya drabble/T because small children shouldn't be watching DRRR!.


**A/N: Just a small drabble on Izaya's point of view to break my never-ending cycle of shipping drafts. It does sound a bit OOC, but I attempted something I haven't posted here before.  
**

**Disclaimer: You think _I _own- I'm done here *leaves***

* * *

"Death is like a candle, but so is life."

As I walked slowly through the doorway into the dark room and slammed the door shut, the lights dimmed completely. I gave a small laugh, listening to my small footsteps echo across the floor. I paced idly, balling my clammy palms into weak fists. Suddenly, a row of glowing candles lighted along the walls of the space, giving it an eerie atmosphere.

"Oh, and what do we have here..." I lifted a single candle, looping my pale index finger through the silver holder. "A fire. A light. A life, one may see it as...

"Each individual has a life that is burning, the wax of the candle. They burn brightly as soon as we are lit, but as they get further through life, their structure diminishes."

A few candles we blown out, as if with my own mind's will. The air smelled of smoke.

"As they burn lower and lower, they get closer and closer to death. For all of those individuals who live a long life and a peaceful death, their candles are quickly snuffed out, leaving a puddle of wax and the ashy remains of a burnt out wick."

An almost empty candle-holder slowly faded as I waved my free hand over it, leaving a hot puddle of beige slime behind. I dropped the warmed metal container, subconsciously bracing myself for a loud impact, but hearing nothing instead.

"Sadly, for those in which die young and quickly, their bodies of wax are left solid with only a small puddle of wax on the top, and a wick that was agonizingly flickering until it gave out through a torturing stretch of pain."

I paused as half of a row of bright candles flickered and then sputtered out pathetically. I heard myself chuckle, beginning to feel as if I were watching myself from the third person.

"Nothing remains but a scorched wick and a body of wax. There was more wax able to be used, but nothing left to burn it with."

I lifted a candle into the air, and instinctively, held it nearer to my face to observe it. Boisterous and maniacal laughter erupted through the room, reverberating throughout the frigid atmosphere. Only after I had unknowingly allowed the burning wax to drop soundless and flicker out did I realize the corrupt noise was being emitted from my own cherry red lips.

"Now, 'could you relight the candle?' one may ask." I paused. "You cannot, for the flame was naturally lit through another candle, and even if they were to light the same candle, it would be created as another being."

Another candle was re-lit. "'Could you use a match, though?' is a solid query. You cannot, for it would be unnatural, and could lead to many, many consequences." Another row was promptly snuffed out, leaving two rows across from each other still lit.

"But I suppose it's just in human nature to want to relight it, for you see…" The cold breath of my shadowy figure was blown into the air in front of my face, shooting forth in a pointedly beam. One more shallow whisper was heard before the candles suddenly faded out, leaving only me in the center of the currently lurid room.

"Nobody is really human at all now, are they? There is no true definition of 'human nature', knowing that nobody truly knows what a human is. Assuming they are one is rather presumptuous, but assuming their race is appears to be is so... so... so sickening _human_...

"How philosophical to think this, though, to compare such things. My beloved little humans are just all so fragile, so predicable and gullible, so easily manipulable it makes me want to _vomit_ with overwhelming joy. That is why I love them so much... I love, _love_, _LOVE_ my little humans!

"Still though, it only makes me curiouser and curiouser... what truly is human and what is not?" I lifted another candle into the air, smirking smugly at the burning wick in deranged malice.

"And what will it take to diminish the flames of human life?"


End file.
